Mertua vs Menantu
by Uki The Great
Summary: Kumpulan drabble/oneshot 'pertarungan' antara menantu versus mertua. Silly idea. Awas gaje!


**Disclaimer**

Punya Uki? *dilempar bom molotov*

**Warning : typhos yang mengganggu, OOC yang sudah jelas-jelas nongol, humor garing yang kebangetan, dan dialog yang membingungkan**

**Rate:** umm masih ragu-ragu fic dengan tema seperti ini apa di rate T atau M, sementara T

**Mertua vs Menantu**

"Shopping Day With Mother In-Law"

A Bleach fanfiction by Poppyholic Uki

**...**

Dengan dandanan rapi, pakaian yang tidak ketinggalan mode, sepatu _wedges_, rambut agak disasak sedikit keatas seperti juru bicara perusahan _real estate_ di televisi, tas koleksi terbaru dari CUGGI, sambil menenteng ponsel pintar jaman sekarang. Masaki Kurosaki memberhentikan taksi yang lewat di depannya, penuh percaya diri. Sayang. Taksi yang dimaksud tidak berhenti dan terus melaju kencang. Si supir taksi telah dipesan lebih dulu oleh orang lain via telepon. Sambil melihat spion tengah, si supir berkata dalam hatinya, '_Kaciaaann _deh _loe_...'

Masaki Kurosaki kesal.

Pagi-pagi buta –padahal pagi tidak pernah buta ya?– dia sudah berdandan mentereng, perlu waktu lama untuk menyasak rambut, kau tahu. Dan sudah menunggu 20 menit di pinggir jalan untuk sebuah taksi, tapi sampai sekarang belum dapat-dapat juga. Kalau saja dia pergi dengan suaminya, pasti tidak akan begini. Sayangnya, dr. Isshin Kurosaki baru pulang setelah operasi darurat yang memakan waktu 6 jam. Kalau saja ia jalan kaki sedikit lagi dan menunggu bus, pasti sekarang... Ah! Mana mau dia! Ada musuh bebuyutannya di sana. Daripada bertemu dengan musuhnya itu, dia lebih baik _ngesot_ sampai tujuan.

**...**

"Apa?" tanya seorang wanita pada pria di atasnya.

"Boleh ya?"

"Ichigoo..."

"Hanya satu ciuman saja. Ya, Rukia?"

"..." Wanita itu menatap dengan pandangan '_emang-gue-_percaya?'

"_Beneran_, hanya sekaliii saja." Ada penekanan nada pada suku kata 'li' dari 'sekali'.

"..." Pandangan wanita itu berkata '_gue-ga _-sebodoh-itu-tau!'

"Janji."

"... Oke. Hanya sekali cium."

Ichigo –nama pria itu– dengan serta merta segera mencium bibir istrinya. Mesra. Istrinya pun membalas ciuman yang dilancarkan oleh suaminya, tidak mau kalah. Segera saja ciuman yang awalnya ringan itu menjadi lumatan rakus dan ganas, serta panas. Sayangnya suara bel pintu menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

Rukia segera turun dari tempat tidur sambil melemparkan bantal pada suaminya. Dia menuju pintu depan, melihat siapa yang datang di pagi hari ini.

'Glek! Ibu!' teriaknya dalam hati begitu melihat wajah Masaki –ibu mertua– di layar _interphone_.

Langsung Rukia segera merapikan ruang tengah, memasukkan cucian piring yang sudah dicuci ke dalam lemari, memasukkan roti ke dalam _toaster_, menyalakan mesin pembuat kopi, mendorong masuk suaminya ke dalam kamar mandi sambil menjejalkan handuk ke mulutnya, dan membuka tirai jendela. Lalu terburu-buru mengganti baju tidurnya dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas. Tak lupa Rukia juga menyisir rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Sempurna. Horeee!

"Ah, Ibu," sambutnya.

"Ck! Lama!"

Masaki segera masuk ke dalam apartemen putranya, dan istrinya. Dia memperhatikan kiri-kanan, tidak ada pohon cemara. Maksudnya, ruangan telah cukup rapi. Masaki segera menuju dapur dengan diikuti oleh menantunya. Roti telah siap, begitu juga kopi. Tidak ada tumpukan peralatan makan yang kotor di bak cuci piring. Lalu dia melesat menuju kamar tidur, hanya untuk mendapati sang putra yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"GYYYAAA~ IBUUU!" teriak Ichigo menutupi dadanya. Kemudian Masaki menemui menantunya di ruang tengah.

"Hmm... Bagus."

"Ada apa, Bu?" tanya Rukia.

"Kukira kehidupan kalian akan kacau setelah pindah rumah." Masaki menyesap teh yang diseduh oleh Rukia. Sang menantu juga menghidangkan roti dan kue.

"Kenapa Ibu kemari?" tanya si anak yang sudah selesai berpakaian.

"Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku datang berkunjung?" balas si ibu.

"Tidak juga hanya-" Rukia hanya tersenyum kecut, perkataannya dipotong oleh sang mertua.

"Ichigo, kau sehat?" Masaki tidak menoleh pada menantunya.

"Sehat-"

"Lapar tidak? Perlu Ibu buatkan makanan?"

'Gawat!' teriak Rukia dalam hati

Masaki kembali melakukan inspeksi, kali ini sasarannya adalah kulkas –yang dalam promosinya menjanjikan _watt_ rendah, ekonomis, dingin dan bebas bakteri – yang ada di dapur. Rukia ketar-ketir menyaksikan ibu mertuanya kembali ke dapur.

Kulkas empat pintu itupun terbuka. Dengan sangat terang benderang, karena NYARIS kosong. Kulkas besar yang berdiri kokoh itu hanya berisi 3 buah apel, 2 botol air mineral ukuran 1 liter, 2 butir telur, sepotong sosis, seperempat bungkus _nugget_ ayam, sedikit _mayonaise_, dan sisa nasi kare kemarin.

"Kulkas apa ini?" Masaki geleng-geleng kepala.

"Maaf, Bu. Kami belum sempat pergi belanja. Ya, kan?" jawab Rukia sambil menyikut perut suaminya.

"Apaan sih? Sakit tahu!" ujar Ichigo tanpa tahu-menahu alasannya.

Rukia melirik tajam pada Ichigo atas ketidakpekaan suaminya itu. Berarti hari ini dia akan kembali bertarung dengan ibu mertuanya.

**...**

Sudah empat jam lebih mereka berputar-putar mendorong kereta belanja. Sang mertua dan menantu, sibuk memilih bahan makanan untuk dibeli. Para pegawai toko ritel terbesar kedua di dunia itu sudah hafal dengan wajah mereka. Pengunjung cerewet yang belum juga antri ke kasir.

"Daging sapi ini bagus. Masih segar dan tebal potongannya," komentar Masaki sambil menaikkan dua bungkus daging sapi ke dalam kereta belanja.

"Daging ini diimpor dari Amerika. Disinyalir ada penyakit sapi gila atau penyakit kuku dan mulut. Beli daging tuna potong saja," komentar Rukia sambil menurunkan daging sapi dari kereta belanja dan menukarnya dengan dengan irisan daging tuna yang sudah dibungkus per 100 gram.

"Ini tuna yang dipotong dengan mesin. Lihat urat-uratnya sudah putus, banyak darahnya. Ambil salmon saja," komentar Masaki sambil menukar tuna dengan salmon.

"Mau dimasak apa? Salmon tidak cocok dengan musim ini. Bagusan juga ikan Sanma," komentar Rukia. Salmon turun, Sanma naik.

"He? Sanma? Gurita saja," kata Masaki. Sanma turun, gurita naik.

"Guritanya sudah tidak segar, Bu. Cumi-cumi lebih bagus, lebih segar," kata Rukia. Gurita turun, cumi-cumi naik.

"Ini sotong, bukan cumi-cumi. Kurang enak rasanya, enakan juga kepiting." Kepiting naik, cumi-cumi/sotong turun.

"Ini cumi-cumi, bukan sotong. Lihat?" ujar Rukia sambil menukar kepiting dengan cumi-cumi/sotong.

"Lagipula kepiting harganya mahal dan dagingnya sedikit."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pakar cumi-cumi? Ini sotong, bukan cumi-cumi!" Masaki memprotes perkataan Rukia.

"Ini cumi-cumi lho! Tuh!" Rukia menunjukkan bagian yang menguatkan argumennya bahwa binatang laut yang dipegangnya adalah cumi-cumi, bukan sotong.

"Sotong!" Masaki tidak mau kalah.

"Cumi-cumi!"

"Sotong!"

"Cumi-cumi!"

"Sotong!"

"Cumi-cumi!"

"Sotong!"

"Cumi-cumi!"

"Sotong!"

"Cumi-cumi!"

"Sotong!"

"Cumi-cumi!"

"Beli daging ayam saja," Masaki _ngeles_ sambil menaikkan daging ayam dan mendorong kereta belanja.

"Tunggu, Bu. Deterjen juga habis," kata Rukia sambil membelokkan arah kereta belanja. Rukia segera menaikkan 2 bungkus deterjen, sebotol sabun cuci tangan, dan sebotol sabun pencuci piring.

"Merek At***k baunya tidak enak. R***o saja, hadiahnya piring," komentar Masaki sambil menukar deterjen yang tadi dinaikkan oleh Rukia.

"Tapi R***o kurang kuat menghajar noda membandel," kata Rukia, menukar kembali deterjennya.

"Kan bisa pakai sabun colek. Dari dulu aku pakai R***o kok! Tidak ada masalah!" At***k turun, R***o naik. Sekalian dia menaikkan pula 3 bungkus sabun colek dan segera berlalu menuju kasir. Rukia dengan sigap mengganti deterjen tersebut dengan deterjen pilihannya. Sayang, sabun colek tak sempat dievakuasi.

Kereta belanja sangat penuh. Ada bawang merah, bawang putih, bawang bombay, daun bawang, daging ayam, bakso ikan, ikan Funa, bumbu kare, mie instan, beras, apel, jeruk, kue-kue, snack ringan, daging belut, sarden kalengan, kecap, tauco, paprika, seledri, cabai merah besar, cabai merah keriting, lada halus, wasabi, mirin, minyak wijan, kecap ikan, At***k, sabun colek, sabun pencuci piring, sabun mandi, sikat WC, sikat gigi, pengharum ruangan, pengharum mobil, pengharum kamar mandi, kapur barus, shampo, _hair conditioner_, makanan kucing, pisau serba guna, spatula, bantal, handuk, keset kaki, dan ember. Semua belanjaan itu, masing-masing tidak berjumlah satu buah.

"Totalnya 129.678,56 Yen," kata kasir dengan ramah.

Rukia membuka tasnya untuk mencari dompet. Malang, dompet tak ada di tempatnya. Rukia lupa meninggalkannya di tas kerjanya. Uang di sakunya hanya 1000 Yen.

"Aku lupa bawa dompet..."

"Payah! Sini! Biar aku saja!" kata Masaki sambil memberikan kartu kreditnya pada kasir. Kasir segera menggesekkan kartu tersebut. Tidak ada respon apapun. Lagi, kasir menggesekkan kartu tersebut.

"Maaf Bu, kartu anda sepertinya telah diblokir," kata si kasir.

"Apa? Yang benar?" tanya Masaki tidak percaya.

"Benar. Maaf, apa ada uang tunai?"

"Waduh..."

"Bagaimana ini, Rukia?"

**...**

"Sebentar!" Ichigo menghentikan sementara kegiatan menonton sepakbola di TV. Untunglah ia sudah merekamnya. Segera dia membuka pintu, karena memang menunggu istri dan ibunya pulang berbelanja sejak 6 jam yang lalu. Ia sudah menghabiskan seisi kulkas, dan masih merasa lapar. Bahkan sisa sayur yang lupa dihangatkan tadi pagi pun dihabisinya. Benar, Ichigo sangat lapar!

"Kami pulang," kata Rukia. Lemas.

"Kami sudah kembali," kata Masaki. Lelah.

"Selamat datang..," balas Ichigo.

"Jadi, kalian belanja apa saja?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah sangat kelaparan.

Rukia dan Masaki saling menoleh, lalu memperlihatkan isi kantong belanjaan mereka. 10 bungkus mie kari ayam dan 6 bungkus mie rasa soyu, serta sebotol kecap.

GEDUBRAAKK

Ichigo jatuh pingsan.

**END...?**

Apa? Bukan mo nambahin multichap kok, ini rencananya cuma kumpulan drabble or oneshot tentang Masaki vs Rukia, ntar juga mungkin ada Byakuya vs Ichigo... pengennya sih gender nya sitkom, atau komedi situasi... sayangnya sitkom ga ada di ffn tercinta... trus rating nya juga, apakah tetap T atau M? Menurut readers gimana?

Btw mengenai 2 fic multichapter uki yg lain, uki lagi-lagi lupa menaruh draft kasarnya... buku yang sampulnya imut-imut itu mendadak raib ga ngasih kabar... padahal kemarin udah ketemu, eh sekarang ngilang lagi.. hikz *gigit bantal*... buat yang nunggu 'Boku to Oujosama' n 'Silent Serenade', sabar ya...

Fic drama/humor gaje yang sekali lagi bertema family ini mungkin mengundang rasa benci, ga puas, atau penasaran jadi silahkan **RnR! **Uki tunggu lho!


End file.
